"LAIR OF THE RATKING"
This adventure can be started by either visiting the University grounds, after an RCE where dire rats are everywhere and you see a RATKIN escape into a secret tunnel (That he locks behind him) that goes under the University, OR after completing or doing something heroic involving the recent plague outbreak. Adventure Synopsis/Breifing "As you step through the beautiful golden Hammer shaped gates, you immediatly notice how quiet and peaceful it is on campus. So much different than the chaos brewing outside. A Dwarven man dressed in vestments and elegant robes approaches you. To his left a young human holding a banner with the symbol of Moradin, to his right, a young dwarf carrying a hefty tome. THeyre both dressed in flowing white, hooded robes. 'Welcome to the Academy of Divinity, I am the head Eldar of the temple,Eldar Morim. I've heard alot about you and your fine deeds for the suffering people of my beautiful town... We extend our deepest thanks..." "He continues 'Please, come in. Everyone is in study so we wont be bothered'... You go through the lavish iron double doors and are greeted with the sweet smell of incense. The temple's main hall is impressive. All marble with a high domed ceiling. He takes you into a room on the right, a small library..." *Pc's can make a Spot check DC 18 to notice a tome titled "The Trollwoods" but only if theyve already done the Trade cart adventure. "Morim's side kicks leave the room. He says nothing for a brief moment, sort of studying you. 'Well, youve garnered quite the reputation in town. We haven't seen adventurers here in quite some time, mostly sellswords and goons working for some faroff lord trying to recover some legendary object. The Northwild is full of legend, and I'm afraid it's just that... Legend... Ive brought you here today because we have a problem in Nirewin that needs to be dealt with imediatly. My best clerics and students think theyve discovered the root of this plague that has the city in a stranglehold... RATS. THe bastards are everywhere once the moons rise. And these are no ordinary rats. It's as if some intelligence drives them... Our basement archives have been ravaged by the damned things. In fact, brother Dimrock was killed just 2 days ago by a horde of the bloody things and his body was dragged to an old locked enterance to the town's sewer and aquaducts... We cannot figure out how to open the door... and to tell you the truth... We dont want to. I propose you fellows of good, wait until night fall then go into our archives and find out how the little bastards are getting in and out. For they surely cant open doors and lock them!' his laugh turns to stone. He looks at you with a desperate stare. *If PC's ask about pay he replies "If somehow you find and rid this town of these things, I will eward you handsomely. I hold alot of weight in this town and I will see to it you are taken care of. We Musn't discuss payment until i see results though im afraid..." *Diplomacy Check DC 18: "Well, alright, for starters I can give you a property which you can live for a small upkeep fee, you will be welcome to our campus anytime for study or divine healing, and of course, there will be some sort of monetary compensation..." *Depending on what time of day, PC's can either go, or go straight into the temple archives. "Being midday, you decide to go back into the town and wait for night to come..." Nightfall "You return to the Academy grounds. Bright magical lanterns float all around the campus eliminating any shadow. You cross the campus and enter the Temple, Inside, with his 2 assistants, the Eldar sit's at the foot of the massive stone Icon of Moradin, studying. The door's loud metal creak snaps his attention towards you...'Good Evening friends! Thank the god's you have returned... Before nightfall i sent Sister Amethon down into the archives to magically lock all the chamber doors but she hasn't returned. I'm sure she's just looking through our volumes, being the scholar that she is... but if you see her while your down there, please tel her to return at once...' His smile doesn't hide the worry in his heart. He shows you to the Archive door and hands you a sunrod. 'There are no burning torches allowed down there for fear of burning the tomes...' He then opens the heavy stone door with a labored grunt it slides slowly open and youre immediatly hit with a musty smelling breeze." Into the Archives... AREA 1: '"''You descend the stairs into the cold darkness of the archives. Ahead is a large set of double stone doors leaning partway open." *Listen Check DC 8: Far off in the distance you hear a heavy object fall. The sound reverberates off of every surface making it impossible to tell where it came from. "Through those doors you come to a landing with a stair case descending to another set of stone doors lying partway open. The stair case descends about 10' deeper into the earth." '' ''"The corridor's walls are detailed with elaborate carvings of holy symbols relating to Moradin. Hammers, Sheilds, battle scenes. all with a very epic motif. It dead ends into a huge carving of Moradin's hammer. The floor is made of hewn stone and the walls and ceilings reinforced with thick blackoak beams. To the left and right are stone doors about 10' apart each with runes chiseled into them. The first doors on either side's runes are glowing with pulsating arcane energy." *A "Detect Magic" spell, studied for at least 3 rounds, reveals that the doors have a STRONG arcane aura and come from Abjur. school and is a 'Hold Portal' spell with a password that is unknown to you. *Listen Checks (Doors satrting at top right to left) Door 1- DC 10: You hear the faint sound of movement echoing. Door 2- Nothing, Door 3-Nothing, Door 4-DC 10-15: At first you hear nothing, but then, something makes a loud BANG, like some thing fell over. DC15: You hear the BANG and then a high pitched animal squeal. 'CORRIDOR to AREA 4,5,6: '"You open the door and a rush of freezing cold air hits you all, the stench of must amplified intensely, now with a tinge of something rotten. Waste, or rotting flesh perhaps. A stair case descends another 10' to a landing where the hall turns left down another flight." *A group of DIRE RATS are in room 4. Pc's MOVE SILENTLY VS. DIRE RAT LISTEN. "The next flight of stairs ends at a platform with one staircase going South the other East. The Southern passage seems to go on for a bit before dissaperaing into darkness, the Eastern corridor takes a turn South. What do you do?" *At this point the dire rats will def hear them. They scuttle behind the book cases and wait. *PC SPOT check DC 5: You notice some blood on the stairs heading south. Several tiny drops that lead down the Southern passage. '''AREA 4: "PC's take the southern passage, after 15' they come to a hall leading west with another descending stair case... At the bottom of the stairs however is a sunrod still glowing, next to it a pool of blood." *SPOT check DC 10: You notice small animal tracks, about the size of a dog's, very faint, along the walls of the corridor. Listen Check DC20: You hear the sound of something scuttling somewhere down the hall. "You follow the drops of blood until the hall dead ends into a chamber to your West. Inside the Northern, and half the Eastern and Western Walls are lined with book shelves full of dusty old tomes. The chamber's other walls are covered in very similar carvings like the main corridor up top. In the center of the room is a long table with an open book resting on top... You shine the torch a few more inches... A chair is toppled over.... Then to your horror, A young female dwarf's body lay in a pool of blood, her face chewed starting at the lips revealing 2 rows of blooy teeth and gums. Her fingers and hands have been chewed down to the bone, tendons and ligaments torn from their rightful places. Her white robes are completely soaked in blood and gore, trails of bloody streaks zig zag across the room as if something was running around and playing in her viscera... " *SPOT DC 15: Your sunrod catches a gleaming set of eyes from behind one of the bookcases... Either way... ROLL INITIATIVE! ' ' DIRE RATS (3) Size/Type: Small Animal Hit Dice: 1d8+1 (5 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares), climb 20ft. Armor Class: 15 (+1 size, +3 Dex, +1 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/–4 Attack: Bite +4 melee (1d4 plus disease) Full Attack: Bite +4 melee (1d4 plus disease) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Disease Special Qualities: Low-light vision, scent Saves: Fort +3, Ref +5, Will +3 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 1, Wis 12, Cha 4 Skills: Climb +11, Hide +8, Listen +4, Move Silently +4, Spot +4, Swim +11 Feats: Alertness, Weapon FinesseB Challenge Rating: 1/3 COMBAT Dire rat packs attack fearlessly, biting and chewing with their sharp incisors. Disease (Ex): Filth fever—bite, Fortitude DC 11, incubation period 1d3 days, damage 1d3 Dex and 1d3 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Skills: Dire rats have a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks. Dire rats have a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, even if rushed or threatened. Dire rats use their Dexterity modifier for Climb and Swim checks. *'The rats, being led by something more intelligent, will try to flank and even use cover to their advantage.' *After the combat is over, you may search the room and the body. **Dwarven girl: A satchel with 10gp, A silver ring with an inlaid Academy signet stamped into the metal(worth 70GP but you should prolly return it to the academy), a Silver Holy Symbol of moradin 25gp, and a necklace with a round, golden pennant upon it, a symbol of a lock is carved into one side and some dwarven text on the other. A Decipher Script check DC 14: THe back of the amulet says "By moradin's might i deem thee open/closed", knowledge Arcana check DC 10: You know that this is a rune key, not magical itself, when placed into a door that is magically locked it completes the spell and the words can be used to lock or unlock said door. **Search DC 7: You find an empty spellbook on the shelves. **Search DC 15: A tome reading "Secrets of Arcana" catches your eye. You pull it down from the shelf to find it's been hollowed out and inside is a scroll of "Animate rope" and a scroll of "Burning hands" both lvl 1 wizard/sorc spells. 'AREA 5: '"From the top of the stairs your sunrod is able to illuminate the small chamber that the hall dead ends into. A 15' by 15' octagon with tall bookcases against the Southern, Eastern, and Western walls. The motif of this chamber is different however. The walls are reinforced with iron bands that all come together in a point at the center of a golden dome ceiling." *This room is the Eldar's library, it contains some of the academy's most important texts. *Search DC 10: On one of the shelves you find a tome written in Elven entitled "The history of the Feywood Folk" +2 Knowledge (History) when dealing with anything Fey. *Search DC 15: You come across a tome written in Dwarven "moradin's Hammer of Mercy" It's a text covering healing rituals for clerics. If read, you get a permanent +1 to your healing skill. *Search DC 20: A text catches your eye. Written in Gnomish, with a faint Arcane Aura, "Clan Folkor's guide to the undergloom" It's a long 20lb tome documenting the Folkor's adventures into the Undergloom to map and reasearch the unknown. Gain a Permanent +2 knowledge (Dungeoneering, Geography (Undergloom), History (Undergloom) and a +1 to all survival checks in the undergloom. *'TRAP:' A search DC 12, also brings up a text written in Orc entitled "Orc Empire, A history of dead dwarfs" Spot check DC 9: You see where the book is bolted to a swith mechanism. If the switch isnt noticed and the book is pulled: REF SAVE DC 10, A loud click and from the shelf below the one you are looking at a bolt fires into your abdomen causing 1D6+3 points of damage. 'AREA 6: '"The Eastern passage leads down several flights of stairs. It grows colder and colder as you descend. The turn leads to southern passage with a staircase which then turns to an Eastern passage also with a staircase. The walls seem to get more rough as if these chambers were carved straight into the earth, the floor is also rough cave-like stone. As you get to the bottom of the third flight the musty smell is almost overpowering." *This room is a study for young brothers and sisters of the academy trying to become Divine high priests/acolytes/clerics/eldars/paladins etc... *Pc's MOVE SILENTLY vs. Ratkin's LISTEN(+4) but his SCENT will pick them up Automatically as soon as they hit the last stair case... "As you reach the final steps, from the opening at the bottom of the steps you hear movement, a scampering, almost panicked sounding." *The second PC's enter room, both sides notice each other... ROLL INITIATIVE! "You peer around the corner to see something that almost makes your stomach turn...A half man half rat creature dressed in a brown leather hooded cloak. His face long and wirey with large, chipped, discolored rat teeth poking out from the end of his maw. His eyes, beady and black like bottomless pits. He let's out a screech as soon as he sees you and then draws a battle axe. You then notice, flanking him on both sides, are 2 massive, fat, mangy dire rats barring their foamy teeth. Plaguefang Ratkin, Scout Medium Humanoid (4ft 7") HD 1d12+3 (12HP) Init +3 SPD: 30' AC:16(+3dex,+3Natural) Base ATT/grapple: +1/+2 Attack: Battleaxe(1d6+1/x3), Sling(1d4+1/x2) Full Attack:Battleaxe+1 and Bite-1 (1d6+Disease) Special Att: Disease Special Qual:Rat Empathy, scent, low light vision Saves:Fort +6, Ref +5, Will +4 Abilities: Str 13, Dex 17, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 8 Skills:Climb +4, Handle Animal +3, Hide +5, Listen +4, Move Silently +4, Spot +4, Swim +9 Feats:Agile, Alertness Disease (Ex): Filth fever; bite, Fortitude DC 12, incubation period 1d3 days, damage 1d3 Dex and 1d3 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Rat Empathy (Ex): Communicate with rats and dire rats, and +4 racial bonus on Charisma-based checks against rats and dire rats. *The Ratkin will try to escape at any cost, but he's cornered. So he fights like a comanche swinging his axe, screaming, and sending his rats to flank. "After combat, you realize the rat was searching for something. Books hae been torn off the shelves, the cabinets built into the bottoms of the shelves all rifled through." *The scout has nothing really of value on him except for a few viles of clear liquid you cant identify. **Search DC 10: You find a scroll of "Purify food and Water","Read Magic", "Bless", and "Bless weapon" all rolled into a single tube in a pile of things it looks like the Ratkin was planning on taking. **Search DC 20: A Tome entitled "The divine Battleplan" written in Dwarven, but an ancient dialect. Reading it gives you a +1 against all enemy saves when using Divine magic. Corridors between Area 2&3: "You insert the Runekey into a hole of the same shape in the door. The runes light up, glowing intensely, then the words on the key begin to glow. (SPEAK THE WORDS) The glowing fades and the key turns back to it's original position. (The door is now open)" *Listen check DC15 This time, while listening you hear muffled conversation coming from somewhere beyond the door... "You slowly open the heavy stone door, it rumbles against the uneven floor. Youre met with another staircase that descends East and then turns south. The stairs here are wooden though, and each step creaks with the moan of generations of use." *-2 on MOVE SILENT CHECK. "The faint smell of incense permeates the air here. The walls are a more polished flat stone, the floor a solid brown flagstone. Blackoak wood beams support the archways every 15' or so. THe southern Passage keeps going for a while, descending down every 15-30 feet or so. Theres an intersection at the bottom of the next flight of wooden stairs." *Spot DC 5: From the top of the stairs you notice a faint flickering of light spilling into the corridor from the Eastern passage. **Brother Ahmar, and Brother Kell have snuck down into the archives in order to try and find the secret passage or source of the rats themselves, they were locked in once the sister sealed the door though. **Listen DC 14: You hear faint whispering coming from the Eastern hall. 'AREA 3-' "You descend the stairs slowly, carefully, but before you can get to the landing a voice cries out 'HELLO?'..." *Pc's can either choose to respond or try and continue to sneak either way ROLL INITIATIVE FOR THE HELL OF IT. **PC's come around the corner ready for battle and the 2 students scream in terror. "Before you stands a young human and a young Half-elf in the common white robes youve seen all the students and understudies wearing around campus. The half elf holds a large wooden chair leg up in a threatening manner." *Pc's can choose to do what they want with them. But they explain themselves either way: "We just came down to like, geta look at the demon rats everyones been talking about... Yah we heard that there as big as wolves and they have Rat people masters...We were just curios thats all...Then we got locked in... I swear it..." *Suddenly they are cut short but a loud metal CLANG! that echoes through the whole complex. "A metallic CRASHING CLANG echoes through the halls and chambers of the archives. The looks on the young students' faces melts into one of complete and utter terror. 'What de hell was all that then?' the human says stepping back and picking up another one of the broken chairlegs from off the ground." *A Dire rat made it back to the nest to inform the others of the PC's advance on their hideout. THeyve sent their GOON after them. **Listen DC 14: You hear the distant sounds of stone doors being forced open then closed. "THe boys look at you helpless, 'Please get us outta here!' the half elf begs. The sounds seem to be moving away from you for the time being. 'AREA 2-' "A heavy stone door with the visage of a long bearded dwarf stands before you. The door seems to be stuck (STR DC 15 opens) after a few pushes it slowly, but surely slides open. Your greeted by a thick wall of incense. This room is about 40' long with 10' tall blackoak bookcases filling up every wall. ceiling is vaulted with massive, thick, blackoak beams stretching across. From the ceiling hangs a receptacle with thick white incense smoke curling out of it." *This is the library of sages. A collection of Lore and history texts documenting the rise of the dwarven race and their god Moradin to the history of Hammervale and the great battles of the realm. **Search DC 15: You find a tome, written in Dwarven titled "Northwilds: A guide to the winterlands. If read +2 on all survival checks dealing with winter and cold. **Search DC 20: You find a Tome, written in some strange arcane language (Decipher language check DC 16) the most of the title you can make out is: "Pathways to Illusion". This tome when read will allow you to sacrifice a spell of your choosing from your spell book/daly spells and replace it with 2 Illus. school spells of the same or lesser level. **Search DC 20: An Onyx bookend with green jade eyes, you begin to pull it off the shelf when suddenly it slides to the right revealing a small antechamber in the wall. Inside: A massive, Heavy Warhammer with a stunningly detailed design flowing up the handle to the head where it forms the shape of a mountain with 2 crossed hammers of moradin beneath it. The weapon (When picked up by a good character) seems to flow positive energy through you. It pulsates with a divine aura (+1 Holy Warhammer of Menotork) **Search DC 20: A tome, written in roguetoungue, entitled "The Shadowgame: History and Tactics of Hammervale's rogue guilds." If read gives a +2 to all disable device, disguise self and move silently checks (Must have rogue class) **Search DC 20: A large, thick bodied text covered in dust way at the top of the back wall's bookcase. "The Northwood Walkers: A guidebook to the tactics and strategies of the Northwood tribesman." If read +1 to AC and Base attack when fighting in wilderness. *This room would be good place to keep the young students safe... *Dont take too long searching, after a bit the noises begin to draw closer. 'CORRIDOR TO AREA 7:' "The magic lock opens with ease and you push the door open slowly to try and lessen the noise. Before you extends a freezing cold hallway that curves to the south. The howl of wind echoes through the dark passage like an ancient ghost moaning. The walls and floor here appear to also just be chiseled straight into the earth, the ceiling dripping cold mousture into puddles on the floor. The stone steps are slippery (Balance DC 8 every staircase) and quite hard to navigate. The corridor extends for quite a ways, in diferent directions creating a dizzying effect." *Once you reach the bottom of the fifth staircase you hear the familiar jingle of moving with armor on. The walls and noise of the wind make it almost impossible to tell what direction it's coming from cause it reverberates off of everything. LISTEN DC 20 IT's coming down the stairs from the main hall, right towards you. "The sound is drawing closer by the second. What do you do?" *It's the Ratkin Goon aka the Nestfang, he has picked up the PC's scent and is using his low light to follow the glow of their sunrod. *Pc's can make a break for the door at the end of the hall or try and fight, either way as soon as the thing reaches the landing after the 4th staircase, initiative time, giving the PC's about 10 seconds to react right now. "From atop the stairs you see several small rats running towards you, tiny compared to the Dire." ROLL INITIATIVE Plaguefang Ratkin, NESTFANG GUARDIAN Medium Humanoid (45ft 8") HD 2D10+2 (20HP) Init +3 SPD: 30' AC:18(+3dex,+5 armor) Base ATT/grapple: +2/+3 Attack: Falchion(1d6+2/18-20x2), Heavy Crossbow(1d10+3/19-20x2) Full Attack:Falchion+1 and Bite+0 (1d6+Disease) Special Att: Disease Special Qual:Rat Empathy, scent, low light vision, Death Rage Saves:Fort +6, Ref +5, Will +4 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 17, Con 14, Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 4 Skills:Climb +4, Handle Animal +3, Hide +6, Listen +4, Move Silently +6, Spot +4, Swim +9 Feats:- Disease (Ex): Filth fever; bite, Fortitude DC 12, incubation period 1d3 days, damage 1d3 Dex and 1d3 Con. The save DC is Constitution-based. Rat Empathy (Ex): Communicate with rats and dire rats, and +4 racial bonus on Charisma-based checks against rats and dire rats. Death Rage(EX): Ratkin can sacrifice it's remaining HP to make one last glorius attack, Full attack(W/+2 bonus) any creature within 10' of him, must die afterwards. *This burly Ratkin wears medium chainmail under his ragged leather and cloth stitched up cloak. His crossbow was obviousily stolen from a Towngardsmen and doesnt make it better but makes it worth more. He also has a satchel with 40SP, 10CP, 3GP and several large hunks of jade (100-300GP). 'AREA 8-' "Down here the cold bites through to the bone. You can see your breath as you approach the door at the end of the hall. Like the others, it's stone, decorated with runes, and really heavy. The hall seems to be growing wetter and more cave like every inch you continue." *LISTEN at door DC 10: The low rumble of rushing water somewhere, the howl of wind, nothing else... "The door slides open on the slippery ground with ease. This chamber is circular with moss covered walls that extend far aboce your head. The center of the floor is a 5'x5' metal grate allowing the buckets of freezing cold water pouring down from the darkness above to drip down. There are doors to either side of you." *If pc's take the time and really inspect this room, (more than one search check) they will flip the latch to the grate and be able to climb down. Search DC 24. If they continue exploring, they will find an easier way in... 'AREA 7-' "THe sound of the pouring water and howling wind makes likstening at these doors useless. So you push it open, weapons at the ready. A 15' long hall cuts South, the walls are dripping a thin layer of water... the floor is soaking wet and terribly slippery. Around the bend it opens up into a 15'x15' chamber with shelves lining the southern and northern walls. They are mostly empty except for a few random waterlogged books and tomes." *There doesnt seem to be anything in here... An empty fucking room? 'AREA 9-' "The door to this area has a skull with 2 hammers of Moradin crossing it. You open the door with ease and before you stretches another dripping, cave like, hall 30' then turning right. As you make your way down the hall, the floor becomes much more slippery, a mold or fungus has overtaken the walls and floors in this chamber. Dark green and smelling of earth. As you round the corner a moss covered archway opens up into a long majestic stone hall with large cylindrical stone pillars all of which is overtaken by the moss. Tall wooden shelves full of rotting, fungi and moss covered tomes line both walls. This is a forgotten place. The cailing stretches up nearly 40' like a cathedral. At the southern end is a set of large stone double doors." *SLIPPERY: Any movement not carefully made needs a balance DC 8 check or slip and fall prone. Treat as difficult terrain. *'TRAP':As soon as PC's enter room a pressure plate beneath them clicks and the stone door slams shut. Mechanical grinding rumbles through the chamber amplified by the room's natural acoustics into a terrifying cacophony of thunderous noise. **the pillars begin lowering slowly until about waist high then the sound stops. On top of each pillar, a small stone cube each different sizes (and weights) with runes on each side. 'AREA 10-' The heavy stone doors slide open and your blasted with stale air as if this place hasnt seen light in generations. A stone sarcophogus with Dwarven writing on the lid is surrounded on 3 sides by stone pedastals, 2 of which have large metal braziers atop them. This chamber is dry,the floor a strange stone pattern. The walls, covered in frightening and menacing stone faces each a worse demonic visage than the next. The wall behind the sarcophogus however is carved into the shape of Moradin's hammer with bolts of lightening stretching towards the demon faces. *(Decipher language DC 15)The coffin lid reads "Thy tresspassers of noble spirit shall find Moradin's clemency, Only if justice's scales tell true, you wont die a mortal enemy" **Search/Spot DC 20, you notice wear marks on the sides of the pedastals as if theyve been moved up and down. **'DANGER': If you remove a brazier from one of the front pedastals TRAP is set off: **'TRAP 1': The pedastal slowly raises up with a mechanical grinding noise... this is followed by a loud CLICK!. Suddenly, from the mouths of the demons, large gouts of flame! 1d4+3 fire dmg. REF SAVE DC 13 half damage. Anyone in the room or occupying the 3 squares in front of the door. **'TRAP 2': If the brazier ISNT LIFTED from the pedastal to the right, when weight is put on, it immediatley drops to floor level with a loud PING then CLICK! Then, in the blink of an eye, demon heads spew hot tar in a cone pattern originating from the 3 heads on the West wall. 1D6+1 dmg and if save is 9 or below causes BLINDNESS for 1 hour REF SAVE DC 13 halves damage. **'TRAP 3': The third, and final pedastal, must have the right weight on it. If not, it clicks down and moradin's eyes light up with Arcane energy, then with a quick electric SNAP! a bolt of lightining blasts whomever is standing closest, it arcs and does half dmg to anyone within 10 feet. 1d4+3 Electric dmg REF SAVE DC 15 halves dmg. *'SOLVING THE PUZZLE': Upon the the sides of the cubes are runes. Each rune represents a number (Decipher language/read magic DC 18) the sum of which lets you know which pedastal to put it on. Each pedastal has a rune carved into the ground in front of it. L.Pedastal: 15, R.pedastal:20,back pedastal: 30. **The cubes: 3,5,1,10,6,5 **Once a pedastal's correct weight is applied it lowers slowly into the floor and one set of demon's heads turns to show a smiling Dwarven face... **Once the puzzle is complete a loud rumbling sound from deep beneath you, the door in Area 9 opens again and the tomb lid also pops open to reveal a mummified Dwarven corpse dressed in shining armor and still clutching his Dwarven Urgosh... ***This weapon is no ordinary weapon, it has a strong arcane aura. Upon its blade faces are etched clouds with lightening coming out of them. The weapon seems to have a low frequency hum, like a tone you swear you can hear, but you cant. (+1 Thundering Dwarven Urgosh...Thundering A thundering weapon creates a cacophonous roar like thunder upon striking a successful critical hit. The sonic energy does not harm the wielder. A thundering weapon deals an extra 1d8 points of sonic damage on a successful critical hit. If the weapon’s critical multiplier is ×3, add an extra 2d8 points of sonic damage instead, and if the multiplier is ×4, add an extra 3d8 points of sonic damage. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted bestow the sonic energy upon their ammunition. Subjects dealt a critical hit by a thundering weapon must make a DC 14 Fortitude save or be deafened permanently.) ***The armor seems to shimmer in the light, as if brand new. (+1 Masterwork Fullplate) 'Back to Area 7-' "As you round the corner to Area 7, you hear a loud metal CLANG! You turn the corner just in time to see a Ratkin carrying a map and a torch standing on top of the metal grate. He see's you and let's out a screech." *Roll initiative for the hell of it. No matter what he gets it. "The Ratkin drops his torch and begins fidgeting with the gate in the floor. Your turn____... By the time you draw/move/whatever the ratkin has opened the gate and is slipping through it. As he reaches for his torch he fumbles it and you hear his scream travel a long way down followed by a distant splash. The torch has rolled under the edge of the gate not allowing it to close shut this time... What do you do?" 'GETTING INTO THE SEWERS!' *At this point good idea to rest, heal up, perhaps let the students out. You can ward and trap the gate so none get in or out... "From the sound of the Ratkin's fall, it sounded like a 20-30' drop into water. You lift open the gate and are greeted with the foulest smell youve ever smelt in your entire existance. Rotting waste and death..." *The pit drops 40' into a 12' deep pool of waste. Several waste lines all meet at this central point and they all dump into this shit pit... *If pc's drop light down this is what they see: "the light illuminates as it drops, A mason work shaft in an octagon shape, about 10' down on the south wall is a tunnel enterance pouring waste water down into the shaft, a few other smaller pipes also empty in here on the north and East walls. The light bounces off of a 5' cement ledge on the north wall and into the water where it's sucked into the current and pulled into the west tunnel. You estimate about 40' down into waste, or a flat, hard concrete ledge. not a good place to fall." *Pc's must figure out a way down... One way or another... **'DANGER': The waste river below is a vile soup of absolute filth. Falling in requires you make an immediate Swim check DC15 to get out, if you fall into the current, DC 18... IF you cant get out Make an immediate FORT save DC 13, if that also fails take 1d4 temp con/str/dex dmg. Then attempt to swim out again... **'DANGER': PC's must all make Fort saves DC 12 each hour or be sickened. This means -1 to all rolls and only 1 action a round. Every time you make this save, it goes down by 1. So next DC is 11,10,9 and so forth. Stay out of the filth as much as possible... *After PC's find a way down... its time to start: 'INTO THE LAIR OF THE RAT KING!' *Depending on how you got down, you are either in AREA 1 or AREA 3A... We'll start in 1 just to be in order and not get confusing. 'AREA 1-' "The descent into this vile pit is over, you stand, backs against the slimy walls, teetering on the edge of small platforms trying not to fall into the rushing river of waste. This place seems like hell on earth. A vile, heinous stench lingers in your brain, it's loud, its disgusting, and it's pitch black. The tunnel to the East is about 10' above the platforms you're standing on. The tunnel to the West seems to be where all the water is rushing to, and the the South tunnel is still a good 30' above you. What do you do?" *The water rushing into the West tunnel has a very strong current. If pc's fall in, A successful swim check will allow you to swim to the side, but your moved 15' down river every round your in it. "There is no platform on the sides of the west tunnel's gate. You notice a very thin ledge and a rough, but wet, mason surface you could use for gripping. Or if you can think of a better way..." *To get from the platform in Area 1 to the walkways in Area 1A you need to either devise a plan to get over the 5' threshhold to the other paart of the tunnel, or try and clib across. This will take a successfull Balance DC 13 AND a successful STR DC 15 to cross over to the other side... 'AREA 1A-' "On either side of the rushing river of waste are 5' wide cat walks. These old sewers are made of very old stone that's crumbling in many spots and The iron support beams are rusted and beginning to bend. An ice cold breeze is constantly battering your wet bodies making you shiver. This must be hell on Earth..." *Random crumble points, Ref DC 12, save and your ok, fail and you slip into the waste. "Up ahead, the tunnel turns left and then stretches south for what seems like forever into the abyssal darkness of this foresaken place." *On the South side of the tunnel, when you first enter, there is a secret doorway about 8' off of the ground. Search DC 20, It's hidden very well and has almost no signs of differentiating it from the surrounding wall... *Listening checks suffer -10 because of the thunderous cacophony of rushing waste water. *As you reach the end of the long stretch of tunnel, it turns East. Hiding in this area is a ravenous Carrion Crawler, up in the NE corner, close to the ceiling. **DC 16 SPOT, He knows your coming. ROLL INITIATIVE... CARRION CRAWLER Large Aberration Hit Dice: 3d8+6 (19 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares), climb 15 ft. Armor Class: 17 (–1 size, +2 Dex, +6 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +2/+8 Attack: Tentacle +3 melee (paralysis) Full Attack: 8 tentacles +3 melee (paralysis) and bite –2 melee (1d4+1) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Paralysis Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., scent Saves: Fort +3, Ref +3, Will +5 Abilities: Str 14, Dex 15, Con 14, Int 1, Wis 15, Cha 6 Skills: Climb +12, Listen +6, Spot +6 Feats: AlertnessB, Combat Reflexes, Track The stink of rotten meat surrounds this multilegged creature with a ''' segmented, 10-foot-long body. Eight writhing tentacles protrude from its head, growing directly from below its clacking mandibles and toothfilled maw. ' Carrion crawlers are aggressive subterranean scavengers, greatly feared for their paralyzing attacks. They scour their underground territory for dead and decaying flesh but won’t hesitate to attack and kill living creatures. Each of a carrion crawler’s tentacles is about 2 feet long and secretes a sticky, paralyzing substance. Like so many hybrid monsters, the carrion crawler may well be the result of arcane experimentation. A carrion crawler weighs about 500 pounds. COMBAT Carrion crawlers use their senses of sight and smell to detect carcasses and potential prey. When attacking, a crawler lashes out with its tentacles and tries to paralyze its victim. The tentacles deal no other damage. The creature then kills the paralyzed victim with its bite and devours the flesh. Multiple crawlers do not fight in concert, but each paralyzes as many opponents as possible. The unintelligent creature continues to attack as long as it faces any moving opponents. Paralysis (Ex): Those hit by a carrion crawler’s tentacle attack must succeed on a DC 13 Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 2d4 rounds. The save DC is Constitution- based. Skills: Carrion crawlers have a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks and can always choose to take 10 on Climb checks, *Ahead on the East side of the tunnel, right where the ground meets the wall, is another secret door, DC SPOT/SEARCH 23. Expertly hidden. *The tunnel narrows into a 15 foot long section that seems to drop off into nothingness. "You near the end of the tunnel, It closes into a 5' wide circular pipeline that stretches about 10' into what seems to be nothingness beyond. Just darkness. All around you the tunnel gets colder and colder. It's beginning to turn your skin a pale blue..." *SPOT/SEARCH DC 16: Above the tunnel, the iron supports are in the midst of complete structural collapse. The tunnel ceiling is beginning to cave in, these iron supports JUST BARELY holding it together. A good couple of Attacks against the main support could bring down the ceiling and block the water like a dam... **'DANGER': If you critically fail on this, you could bring the entire tunnel collapsing down on you... SO DON'T LET THEM DO IT... *The falling debris will damn the river for exactly 12 rounds... so make that shit quick... 'AREA 2-' "You slip through the tunnel and are relieved to see platforms on both sides again, but as you look south, the relief turns to terror. THe river drops off of a ledge into complete darkness..." *Below is a 25' drop into a swirling pool of Waste, the other ledge is 30' across and the same height as were you stand now were you stand now. SPOT DC 19, you see a crude wooden latter erected on the South wall leading to the ledge's surface.(This is only if you can cast light over there well enough) *The Dam breaks and Water comes RUMBLING past blasting out of the tunnel and into the swirling wastes below. *'POSSIBLE ESCAPES:' **'Above you, the old ceiling's iron banding and stone reinforcements are rusting and bending. You could almost climb across them like a set of monkey bars. STR Check DC 17-30depending on your stength and what you are carrying. **If you still have ropes and adventuring gear of that sort you could swing, climg, or any other number of things. **A spell perhaps... **Finding one of the secret doors. **SPOT DC 20, you notice on the side walls of the cavernous waste pit, pieces of wooden planks from when there was an actual walk way. You could almost climb across that way but it would require DC 18 Balance, and DC 19 STR to hold on. *'RATKIN PATROL: ' As youre either devising a plan or putting this plan into action, sooner or later a Ratkin patrol is going to check the perimeter... Since the water fall makes it almost impossible to hear anything you both will have to rely on your sense of sight to spot the other. SPOT DC 17... " Across the chasm, you see a dim light illuminating the opposite platform from the Eastern side of the tunnel. It grows brighter, each second drawing closer, giving you just enough time to..." Roll Initiative!!! "Two pinpoints of lantern light appear from around the corner, you can just barely make out there forms, small, skulking things, long tails, Rat folk!" *anyone without low light vision gets a -1 on all ATT rolls. "A crossbow bolt SCREAMS past your head, inches from a fatal shot... They scatter trying to get a good shot on you." *If either one of them is dropped, the other flees... "As you help your last comrade atop the platform you feel more at ease due to the less clausterphobic conditions of this area. The ground is dryer, and there is no rushing water trying to sweep you to a filthy disease infested death. This large chamber is in better shape than the others. The iron supports still holding, the masonrywork still intact. At the other end, another ledge dropping about 10' into a pool of waste water that a tunnel on the opposite wall empties into." *Search DC 23, you notice that the Ratkin' partner stepped in his fallen friends blood and left a trail leading right to the wall... **Opening this secret door is harder than it looks. Theyve devised an ingenious buddy system but this guy's buddy was killed. He's actually hiding right underneath the ledge, hanging on to remnants of an old latter waiting for the next patrol to come looking for them. Search (By the edge) DC 21 reveals another bloody footprint. *The other Dead Ratkin has a light crossbow, a bullseye lantern, and a satchel with some worthless trinkets, 15SP and a agate worth around 40gp. "You poke, pry, smash and knock. nothing seems to be working. It must be mechanically locked from the other side." *If Pc's dont find other Ratkin, Listen DC 12, a loud mechanical CLICK echoes through the large chamber and a 4' tall piece of the wall begins slowly pushing outward. "The door slowly swings open, you hear labored grunts from the other side as if theyre giving it all their might to move this thing..." '''ROLL INITIATIVE, YOU GET A 1 ACTION SURPRISE ROUND "From behind the 2 foot thick solid stone block, a small, wirey, whiskered nose pops up and sniffs the air... 'INTRUUUUDERS!' the creature screams, you hear the familiar SHINk! of swords being unsheathed, from out of the tunnel 2 Dire rats, 2 Ratkin scouts and a Ratkin in a long flowing black hooded cloak wrapped in bones holding a staff with a human skull wrapped in wire attached to the end of it... RATKIN, PLAGUESHAMAN Same as normal Ratkin buuuut AC:17(+3dex,+3nat,+1bone armor) Attacks:Bite (1d6+1/x2)can cause disease Full attack: Skull staff ability, Bite -1 (1d6) Special Attacks: Disease, Staff abilities: *2xProtection from Law: (+2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders.) *1xRay of Enfeeblement: (Ray deals 1d4-1 Str damage.) *1xSummon Monster 1 (1d4 Fiendish Dire rats) *4xFilth Fang (Ranged touch attack, Save deals 1d4 dmg, no disese) *2x Acid arrow(ranged touch, 2d4 acid dmg) *The other Ratkin WILL try to sabotage you and join the fight! *If you defeat this MOB, you will find on the bodies: *3x Potion cure moderate wounds *2x potion Remove Disease *Bone scroll tube w/ 4x Acid arrow *"The Doom staff" (Cannot be used by good characters, will have to be kept as a souvenier.) *collectively: 187GP *A hunk of Yellow topaz and a black pearl (1800GP) *finally, a satchel full of random jewels and jewelry, (450GP) 'Secret Tunnel 2-' "The door to this tight winding tunnel is left wide open. You duck down and begin to crawl into it. The tight, clausterphobic space ensure that you have no idea if youre heading up or down... After a good 50' you come to a dead end where you theres room to stand. Above you, the tunnel continues 6' off the ground, To your right a door, to your left, a tunnel that extends beyonf the reach of your light... *The door is locked from the inside. Just like the other on, impossible to open. "You continue, crawling down the tunnel east. You reach the end where a large metal turn style unlocks the door and allows you to push the panel open. You pop out into another loud, sewer tunnel full of rushing water... It doesnt take you long to notice the collapsed ceiling and Carrion crawler carcass to know you're back where you started... *Pc's can either climb back through the tunnel to area 2A or go back to the original shaft and try and climb up into one of the other tunnels... +++AREA 2B+++ "Looking down from atop the ledge, remnants of an old latter still remain attached to the eastern wall. Across the pit of waste, the tunnel seems much tighter, with no room to walk..." *The thing is, the Waste is only about a foot deep in these tunnels, and the current isnt very strong. If you can get across you can walk through it... So lead them into testing the water's depth... "As you slosh through the waste, to the enterence of the other tunnel system you can't help but think about how horrible it must be to exist down here..." *These tunnels are fucking sketchy. The Ratkin have setup traps and what not to stop intruders... "The tunnel narrows and you face a cylinder only about 6' high and almost 5 feet across. The water is about ankle deep and full of filth, the smell here is the worst youve had yet, but your bodies have grown used to it... The tunnel stretches about 40' and then curves to the North. In the distance you can hear the sound of rushing water, another waste pit perhaps. *Listen check DC 23, Over the water, you can hear the sound of something actually sloshing around nearby... "Around the bend, another identicle stretch of tunnel that ends in darkness... no telling how long with this light. You have to duck a ceramic pipe's mouth dripping waste water into the tunnel from the ceiling." *The last square of this tunnel is a TRAP An ALARM spell triggered by a trip line. The second it's tripped it rings the dinner bell for the Ogre chilling out in Tunnel 1B... "You come to a T intersection. To your right, a 5 foot tall ledge where waste water rolls over into these tunnels, a little bit past that, a tunnel with a thick metal cage over it, and another tunnel enterance with a mush higher archway, like the ones with walkways from earlier. To your 20' of tunnel that banks South and out of sight... What do you do." *Spot DC 30, or Detect magic can either see the glyphs painted in the wall, or detect the ALARM spell... NExt step BAAAAAHBAAAAHBAAAAH! "Suddenly the tunnels are filled with a deafening high pitched wailing siren... From the larger tunnel you can hear something big, something angry, roaring and sloshing through the waste water towards you...WHAT DO YOU DO!?!?" *RUN AWAY!! You can try and foot slog through this mess but be warned, as you enter Area 3, there is a 15' Bare wall that leaves you cornered... THe OGRE has a hard time getting through the smaller tunnels however... Ogre Size/Type: Large Giant Hit Dice: 4d8+11 (29 hp) Initiative: –1 Speed: 30 ft. in hide armor (6 squares); base speed 40 ft. Armor Class: 16 (–1 size, –1 Dex, +5 natural, +3 hide armor), touch 8, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+12 Attack: greatclub +8 melee (2d8+7) or javelin +1 ranged (1d8+5) Full Attack: greatclub +8 melee (2d8+7) or javelin +1 ranged (1d8+5) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: — Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision Saves: Fort +6, Ref +0, Will +1 Abilities: Str 21, Dex 8, Con 15, Int 6, Wis 10, Cha 7 Skills: Climb +5, Listen +2, Spot +2 Feats: Toughness, Weapon Focus (greatclub) Adult ogres stand 9 to 10 feet tall and weigh 600 to 650 pounds. Their skin color ranges from dull yellow to dull brown. Their clothing consists of poorly cured furs and hides, which add to their naturally repellent odor. Ogres speak Giant, and those specimens who boast Intelligence scores of at least 10 also speak Common. COMBAT Ogres favor overwhelming odds, sneak attacks, and ambushes over a fair fight. They are intelligent enough to fire ranged weapons first to soften up their foes before closing, but ogre gangs and bands fight as unorganized individuals. *THe OGRE, who some times uses the sewers as hunting grounds, is starving, AND WILL GO THE EXTRA MILE to catch the PC's 'AREA 3-' "As you enter this chamber from the clausterphobic tunnel you were just in, it's almost as if you can breathe a breath of fresh air again... OR maybe not. This chamber's walls are smooth rock, not rough masonry, and the ledge is almost around 15'20' above you..." *If youre outrunning the Ogre into here, prepare for combat, but you will get advantage due to him having a hell of a time in the smaller tunnels. *If you just discovered this place however, you need to figure out a way up... **Search DC30, underneath the kneedeep waste, you find an old lever, you pull it and all of the sudden the chamber is filled with a gruesome metal against metal squealing... Then the entire complex begins rumbling as a wall of water blasts through the tunnel into this chamber... Roll fort saves and just wait for it to fill up and swim to safety on the ledge! "You climb out of the disgusting swill, through a large archway and into a chamber unlike anything youve seen yet. The masonry work is fixed, wooden jousts and beams supporting and reinforcing the walls. To your right, in the center of the wall there is a circle with a rodent skull drawn inside of it. 2 Human heads hand from hooked chains above the rude painting...To your left, a secret door from the operating side, 8' above the ground, a small step latter leads up to it..." *Inspect the door, Search DC25, you find a hairline fracture in the stone, enough to get a prying bar or shitty sword in. Knowledge archtecture or dungeneering DC 23 combined with a str check DC 19 will pry the thick stone door off of it's hinges and open enough foooor... Lockpick DC 30... 'AREA 4' "The stone door opens into a long, tunnel of dug out rock reinforced with Blackoak timber. Small torches burn on either side of the tunnel illuminating the winding path. As you approach the end you hear the sounds of high pitched screeching and arguing going on behind the door. *'TRAP' The second to last square before the door is a Concealed pit trap. When the pit trap is triggered it rings a bell inside...The door at the end is a false door. It only has a slot to fire arrows through... Camouflaged Pit Trap: CR 1; mechanical; location trigger; manual reset; DC 20 Reflex save avoids; 10 ft. deep (1d6, fall); Search DC 24; Disable Device DC 20 **IF PC falls in, a loud bell clangs from behind the wood door, you hear scrambling and shouting... Suddenly a slot slides open and you see a pair of black, soulless, beady eyes staring at you...followed by the business end of a crossbow... ROLL INITITIVE! *Pc's can block the slot in the door using a sheild or other similar device... 'AREA 3A-' "You swing inside the tunnel pulling yourself up onto the ledge, one by one, teawork saves the day. Ahead of you is a gruesome sight, pieces, hunks, and limbs of bodies hanging from the ceiling suspended by hooks and chains. Innards hanging down likesome grim hellish decoration..." *Will SAVE DC 13 or be forced to stop, sickened, until moral is improved... "Horrible statues, crudely assembled from bones and twine litter the walk ways. A child's head on a post, a look of frozen terror still on her petite face. Somewhere up ahead you hear the sound of a door sliding closed with a dull thud..." *This hall is known as 'the boneyard' the only unprotected enterence into their lair, they put up these hrrific decorations to keep out intruders... Search DC 19, you come across a 1x Potion of cure light wounds, 1x potion of cat's grace and 30GP "As you turn the corner you hear the echoes of some far Rat folk argument. o telling where it could be coming from down here... Ahead, tied off to a post, is a small paddle boat in the waste. As you turn the corner you see why, ahead the tunnel is low and narrow leading into god-only-knows...What do you do?" *The boat will row you into... 'Area 3B-' You quietly push the boat along the waste, ducking down in the tunnel to avoid smashing your head, finally, after about 100' the boat pops out in a 15' drop shaft much like the one you came in through, above, the light of day cuts through a grate, 40'-60' above your heads, rain water drips down through the small holes in the sewer lid above... On the North East wall, about 6' above the boat, a simple wooden hatch door, not even locked..." *Now it's the parties Move silently against the Ratkin's Listen/Scent... None of them are in room 4C so the PC's should be alright... "you quietly slide open the door and move in, weapons at the ready. A cramped, winding tunnel ends at yet another small wooden hatch door..." *Listen DC 20: You hear muffled arguing, doesn't seem close to where you are... Make a move silently check to open the door, it creaks a little giving a DC of 20. 'AREA 4C' "You've entered some kind of crew quarters. Crude bunk beds line the west wall, equipment hanging on the East wall... Ahead on the North wall, a weak, barely standing wooden door. Through the cracks, you can see shadows of things moving on the other side of it... You hear them arguing in some foreign language you cannot understand...But understand this..." ROLL INITIATIVE... 'AREA 4' "Just beyond the door, you see the shadows move East and then hear the sound of a door closing. Followed by the tortured screams of someone, or something being hurt..." *The door into AREA 4 is also just a weak cardboard nothing, you can easily kick it open and get the jump... 3 RATKIN SCOUTS, RATKIN NESTFANG and SKREE "You kick in the door, it splinters in several different directions, inside the room, 2 Ratkin scouts torture a smaller Ratkin, the Nestfang watches over the entire thing..." *You get surprise. SKREE:" A wirey, badly beaten Ratkin begs for his life..." Please dont hurt me, thank you... I'm forever grateful... please take me with you. I dont want to be one of THEM anymore. I can help you out of here and I know alot more useful stuff... I promise itll be worth your while..." *Sense Motive DC 15, There is no lying in his beady little eyes... "Skree puts on a leather armor breast and a cloak. He draws 2 Daggers. ' Theyve hurt me and tortured me for the last time. Nezring is in his quarters!" *Corpse Loot: 125GP loose Gold, nothing really on the corpses. The room is pretty much bare too except for a cage and torture device... 'AREA 4B' "Skree informs you that Nezring has the Key to their entire treasure horde around his neck at all times. He is having a meeting with the Shaman right now to discuss the next move in Valoff's Plan... You turn a few corners and finally come to a thick, Black Oak door with the same rodent skull symbol from before... Skree taps gently, 'Sire may I have a word?" The door opens... SURPRISE! 2 RATKIN Adepts With: 3XMagic Missle,1X summon monster/3X Protection from good,1XDarkness 6 DIRE RATS NEZRIG PLAGUEFANG Same as normal Ratkin except Base ATT +4/+6 AC 18(+3dex,+5 Armor) Attacks: +1 Scimitar of Flaming Burst *Flaming: Upon command, a flaming weapon is sheathed in fire. The fire does not harm the wielder. The effect remains until another command is given. A flaming weapon deals an extra 1d6 points of fire damage on a successful hit. Bows, crossbows, and slings so crafted bestow the fire energy upon their ammunition. *Flaming Burst: A flaming burst weapon functions as a flaming weapon that also explodes with flame upon striking a successful critical hit. The fire does not harm the wielder. In addition to the extra fire damage from the flaming ability (see above), a flaming burst weapon deals an extra 1d10 points of fire damage on a successful critical hit. If the weapon’s critical multiplier is ×3, add an extra 2d10 points of fire damage instead, and if the multiplier is ×4, add an extra 3d10 points of fire damage *Nezrig immediatley activates his sword, and then using rat empathy, the hall fills with Dire rats. The Shaman stay back buffing and AOE'ing *Once they have all been slain... You take the key to the horde and open the door to one of the most magnificent sihts youve ever seen... 'AREA 4A THE HORDE' ARMOR large steel shield +1 (1,170 gp) COIN 3,994 gold coins (3,994 gp) POTION potion of bear's endurance (300 gp) magenta-colored oniony odor/taste watery, clear appearance potion of cure light wounds (50 gp) cinnabar-colored spicy odor/taste watery, clear appearance potion of cure moderate wounds (300 gp) pitchy-colored herbal odor/taste fuming, variegated appearance potion of darkvision (300 gp) tan-colored fishy odor/taste watery, clear appearance potion of hide from undead (50 gp) cerise-colored burning/biting odor/taste oily, layered appearance potion of mage armor (50 gp) saffron-colored sour odor/taste watery, translucent appearance potion of shield of faith +2 (50 gp) steely-colored earthy odor/taste viscous, clear appearance RING ring of swimming (2,500 gp) SCROLL arcane (50 gp) Magic Weapon (l1, cl1) Burning Hands (l1, cl1) arcane (550 gp) Cat's Grace (l2, cl3) Color Spray (l1, cl1) Slow (l3, cl5) arcane (325 gp) Flaming Sphere (l2, cl3) Mage Armor (l1, cl1) See Invisibility (l2, cl3) arcane (325 gp) Knock (l2, cl3) Identify (l1, cl1) Detect Thoughts (l2, cl3) arcane (175 gp) Misdirection (l2, cl3) Silent Image (l1, cl1) arcane (450 gp) See Invisibility (l2, cl3) Cat's Grace (l2, cl3) Arcane Lock (l2, cl3) divine (175 gp) Delay Poison (l2, cl3) Detect Evil (l1, cl1) divine (675 gp) Hold Person (l2, cl3) Lesser Restoration (l2, cl3) Spike Growth (l3, cl5) divine (25 gp) Magic Weapon (l1, cl1) divine (175 gp) Detect Good (l1, cl1) Aid (l2, cl3) WAND Daylight (l2, cl3) (46 charges) (4,140 gp) CURSE: item continually emits a disturbing sound (moaning, weeping, screaming, cursing, insults). WEAPON dwarven waraxe +1 (2,330 gp) halberd +1 (2,310 gp) something provides a clue to the item's function(s) heavy mace +1 (2,312 gp) sheds light in a 20-foot radius (as a torch) throwing axe +1 (2,308 gp) WONDROUS ITEM bag of tricks (rust) (3,000 gp) something provides a clue to its function dust of tracelessness (250 gp) something provides a clue to its function periapt of proof against poison (4,000 gp) 'IN CONCLUSION' "You finally climb out of the sewers, you reek of death and shit, youre covered in blood and filth, and bile and gore, and you have a little black beady eyed bugger tagging along with you. Into the Temple proper you enter, Interupting a ceremony... A wave of ghasps... "THEYVE RETURNED!" a voice shouts... People begin cheering... "THEYVE DONE IT!!!" another voice screams... The Head eldar steps in and ushers you into his private chambers..."